


The Wavering Wood in Autumn

by Magikenz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikenz/pseuds/Magikenz
Summary: Simon Snow is tired of hiding his relationship with his roommate, Baz. It's been a long year of secret meetings and public fighting, but he understands why Baz doesn't want to. This is there fourth meeting this week...All of these characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Comments and kudos are appreciated!





	

The Wavering Wood in autumn looks just like every other forest during the fall. The trees are on fire, gold and red and orange. Their discarded brown leaves crunch under my trainers. Everything smells of crisp, spicy wind. To my back looms Watford, students' shouts and greetings spilling over the walls, and to my front is Baz's disappearing green blazer. 

He walks at least four yards ahead of me, casually yet quickly. I can hear the twigs snapping under his shoes. 

This is the fourth time this week that we've stollen away during lunch. I can't help but feel giddy at being so secretive, but at the same time I feel bad for not telling Penelope...or Agatha. 

Baz makes a sharp left, the brilliance of the forest branches swallowing him up. I keep heading straight, towards the clearing where we always go. We always walk separately because we can't risk being seen so close together. I push my way through brambles and bushes before eventually stumbling into the oval shaped space. Baz sits on a rotting log in the center, and his gray eyes search me hungrily.

In seconds we've collided. There's no time to think, and we've had all day to build up to this moment. This is it. In this quiet clearing, we get ten, maybe fifteen, minutes to be alone together before we're missed. 

His hands are already in my curls as I fall on top of him. There's a thunk as our bodies sprawl onto the ground, but we recover and ignore the slight pain. I crush my mouth on his, my body and mind on fire. I've been waiting for this. I register his nose, his scent, his colorless skin. A part of me wonders if it would've been golden, if it would've been yellowy and tan.

Then I stop thinking. I stop caring. Baz fills my head. Baz's mouth on my mouth, then his mouth on my neck. His strong hands pushing at my shoulders as he flips me over. His legs straddling my hips and gripping them, forcing me to keep still. His tongue tracing my bottom lip, his teeth grazing my jaw. His silver eyes, half open and flashing. His muscles straining underneath his shirt and blazer. Baz, Baz, Baz. 

This is what we've been waiting for, all day, since yesterday at lunch. We don't dare do this in our room, even though we're on the very top of the tower. We can't risk being heard, can't risk Penny walking in. So instead, he pretends to come out here and hunt, and I do what I've been doing since first year. I follow him, I track him.

Even now, I'm keeping tack of every movement he makes. His fingertips rubbing my stomach, his hair making a curtain around our faces. It splashes on my cheeks, silky and as dark as night. I feel his eyelashes on my Adam's apple, then the tip of his nose at the base of my throat. I close my eyes as I feel him moving down. He's started fiddling with the buttons on my shirts. I hear the satisfying pop as he tears it off. 

He hisses, and I immediately reach for the gold crucifix and slip it over my head. I have to wear it to keep up appearances, it was his idea. Once the necklace it gone, Baz kisses where it was as if marking it as his own. 

I know that we can go on like this until we're both breathless and numb, but lunch will end soon. So I mumble, "Baz."

He stops, frowning.

"We have to go," I say apologetically. 

He sighs and rolls off, sprawling on his back next to me. His frozen hand slips into mine. For a few seconds, the sound of our mingled breathing fills the clearing. 

"I don't want to go back." 

"Me either," I tell him. I prop my free arm behind my head. "I wish we could stop hiding." 

"You know we can't." The leaves rustle as he rolls over to look at me. "Think of what would happen between the Pitches and the Mage." 

I blink hard, forcing back impatience. He's right. "What about just Penny. If just Penny knew..." 

"Bunce would tell." 

"She never told about you being a Vampire. And this doesn't really affect the war." 

"You don't know that, and she doesn't know for sure. About me," he says. 

I snort, "I'm pretty sure she's known since we were eleven." I glance at him, see his smirk. I face him, squeezing his hand. "I love you." 

"I love you too," he whispers. His eyes look like small moons in his pale face. 

Something like a bell sounds from the castle. He groans and stands, handing me my shirt. He fixes the buttons where they've popped off at odd places. I fetch the necklace from a pile of bronze leaves. When I've replaced it around my neck, he cleans us up with magic. 

"Same time," he asks, voice already growing cold. False.  

My heart sinks. It's time. "Yeah. See you in Latin." 

He nods, forcing his expression into a cool mask that I know he'll hold until we're alone tonight. I try to rebuild my steel wall against him, too, but I'm not as good at it. 

As the forest again swallows him up, I hear something behind me. I've already summoned my sword by the time I turn around. It's a nymph. She's staring at me, green eyes glowing and bark-like skin flushed chocolate brown. Her hair stands in curled tendrils off her head, and a wispy smile plays at her lips. 

"What," I snap nervously. 

She just giggles and winks, slowly melting back into the tree. 

 _Great,_ I think.  _My boyfriend and I are a tree's OTP._


End file.
